Go Paint the Town Red
by Otter and Fox
Summary: Shiki had told Izaya to go enjoy himself at the new club, hadn't he? So it's not like it was entirely Izaya's fault he got drunk and ran into one of his favorite classmates. High school Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while! :D Did you guys miss me? Haha~ Since you last saw me, I've been tackling homework and working on this secret Santa for the livejournal Shizaya community. There should be a Birds update after next week, but we'll see. My semester research paper is due next Monday, and then I've got finals. BUT! I got into my target college~! ^u^ So I'll be moving to New York City next fall! ...er. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own DRRR!. Alas.  
**

* * *

Izaya had been having a rather pleasant evening. He had left his house early in order to spend the majority of his day with one of his favorite subjects, and after a long day of gathering information, the student had contented himself to lay out on his employer's posh sofa while he read. The young informant couldn't imagine a better way to spend his evening, and he was glad that he was finally getting a chance to relax.

However, he had been waiting for something to burst his peaceful bubble, so he wasn't at all surprised when his employer spoke.

"Izaya, what day is it?" a gruff voice asked from across the room.

Turning his head towards the older man who sat at a large desk, dressed in a nice white suit despite the fact that there was no one else around, Izaya smirked mischievously.

"What's this~? Is Shiki getting so old that he can't even remember what day it is?" the teen mocked, his tone just playful enough to keep his employer from getting angry.

Shiki didn't respond, instead continuing to pour over the documents he had received only half an hour ago. But just because he chose not to play Izaya's game didn't mean he wasn't paying any attention to the boy. Izaya's smirk fell a little as Shiki continued to keep his gaze downcast, as though Izaya weren't in the room at all. A quiet Shiki was much scarier than an angry one.

"…Today's the fourteenth," the young informant replied grudgingly, hating the way Shiki's silence made him so uneasy.

The yakuza finally looked up at him, his dark gaze unimpressed.

"I'm aware," the man remarked, and Izaya scowled.

"Eh? What sort of game is this, Shiki, really…" and then – seeing that the man wasn't about to yield to his childish complaining – "Saturday."

"And what time is it, Izaya?" Shiki continued, and Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Six. And before you ask, it's about two degrees Celsius outside with a slight chance of snow for the evening," replied Izaya with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Which was a lot.

"Also, tomorrow is Sunday."

Shiki didn't deign the boy's insolence with a response, instead continuing on as though Izaya hadn't spoken.

"Being a teenager, don't you think you should be out doing something other than sitting around a boring office on your Saturday nights?" questioned Shiki, raising one of his eyebrows at the high schooler on his sofa.

Izaya blinked at him in confusion for a moment, surprised by Shiki's sudden interest in his social life. He understood that the yakuza didn't actually care what he did, that he only wanted Izaya out of his way, but it was entertaining to the young informant nevertheless.

"No, I don't," he sighed, "It's boring out _there_, where humans my age are controlled by nothing more than their hormones and emotions, free to act as wildly as they want. There's no fun in predictable chaos. But in here, I get to watch adults manipulate one another, forced to always hide their true intentions behind a mask and confined by the expectations of the complex society around them~"

He chuckled to himself, the feminine laugh growing in volume as Shiki reacted by merely showing Izaya the very same stone-faced expression he had just been referring to. No matter what sort of emotions Shiki was feeling as he was irritated by the brat before him, he'd never give them away.

Not that someone as intelligent as Izaya was unable to figure out how the yakuza was feeling, of course.

"You know I can only stand your company for so long, Izaya," Shiki began calmly, causing Izaya's smirk to grow in snarkiness, "I am not your babysitter. Besides, interacting with kids your age might make you a little less abnormal."

Izaya would never admit that the comment hurt a little, but he hid the effect Shiki's words had on him well, setting his book aside and resting his chin between his palms as he regarded his employer with amusement.

"So cruel! You might make me cry," the teenage boy said sadly, though the cheerful look on his face contradicted his words, "It's alright, though~ I know you're only trying to get rid of me because you have an important meeting in an hour, and you don't want me listening in. You really love having me around, am I right, Shiki~?"

"How anyone could love your obnoxious presence is beyond me. And whether or not I have a meeting has nothing to do with the fact that you should go socialize with the _commoners_," said Shiki sarcastically, smirking at the way Izaya sulked.

"What do you expect me to do? There's nothing going on in the city right now that could interest me more than this office."

Finally setting down the sheet he had been attempting to read in frustration, Shiki leaned back in his large, leather chair and sighed.

"I heard there was a new club in Ikebukuro called Blue Moon. It's only been open for about a month. Why don't you call up some of your friends and go check it out? Surely even someone as weird as you could find _something_ to enjoy there, Izaya," the older man suggested.

The teenager hesitated for a fraction of a second, his smirk becoming a little forced.

"You do have friends, right?" Shiki laughed harshly, and Izaya felt himself blush in both embarrassment and anger, hands tensing beside him on the sofa cushion.

How dare his employer imply that he didn't have any companions! Who wouldn't want to be his friend? What with his good looks and charming personality, Izaya was surprised he didn't have a posse by now.

"Of course I have friends!" snapped the boy.

Grinning at his young employee's loss of face, Shiki shrugged his shoulders and picked his papers back up, leaning against his desk so that he could rest his chin on the back of one of his palms.

"Go have fun then, Izaya."

Izaya got to his feet, hands clenching and unclenching as he forced himself to regain control of himself. So Shiki was challenging him to go socialize and have a good time? For Orihara Izaya, it would be no problem at all!

"I will~" chuckled Izaya, heading for the door leading to the "exciting" world of Ikebukuro nightlife as he held a hand up over his shoulder to wave at his employer, "And I'll be sure to get all of the juicy details about your super secret meeting later, Shiki!"

The brunet closed the door just as Shiki's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the reminder that even if Izaya weren't present for the evening, he would find out exactly what Shiki didn't want him to know anyway.

Hell, and maybe the yakuza was right and Izaya would even get an exciting night out of it.

Izaya smirked to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Shinra's number. The phone only rang twice before the loud, cheerful voice of Izaya's classmate answered him.

"Oooh~ What's this? Izaya is calling me! Surely that means something interesting is going to happen," tittered Shinra, and the young informant could hear the mischievous grin in his friend's voice.

"Eh? It's nothing too exciting, Shinra. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Izaya giggled in reply as he tapped one of his fingers idly against the side of his phone, "I was just wondering – since I have nothing better to do this evening – if you and Dotachin would like to go to Blue Moon with me."

There was an unexpected moment of silence as Shinra hesitated on the other line, and Izaya grinned impishly at all of the various things that hesitance could imply. There was something wrong with the brunet's simple request, and Izaya was going to find out what it was.

"A-are you sure you want to go to Blue Moon? I mean, it didn't open too long ago, so it's really not as established as a lot of the other clubs around that area… I think it'd be much more fun to go to-"

"No, no~ Blue Moon's fine. Besides, its being new gives us all the more reason to go check it out, right?" insisted Izaya sweetly, and he could practically hear Shinra's internal conflict. Oh, Izaya loved nothing more than when one of his humans was trapped in indecision; anything could happen, and whatever did was entirely due to that single decision.

"I guess you're right…" Shinra agreed, but there was a nervousness beneath his cheerful tone.

What could be at that club that was making Shinra so wary? It was a mystery that Izaya would just have to unravel for himself.

"I guess I am," giggled the informant, "You call Dotachin, and I'll meet you two in front of the club in half an hour."

"Alright. We'll see you there, Izaya!" the other boy said, hanging up quickly so that he could call up Kadota.

Izaya pocketed his phone and set off down the hallway of the floor he was on towards the elevator, a bounce in his step as he hummed to himself.

Shiki's meeting forgotten almost completely, Izaya was much more interested in discovering what sort of secret Blue Moon harbored that could make Shinra so anxious. Perhaps it would turn out to be an exciting night on the town after all!

* * *

Izaya would admit that he was a little disappointed when, upon his coming up to the club, he saw that Shinra and Dotachin were already there waiting for him. A few minutes to check out the location for himself and possibly discover the source of Shinra's unease would have been nice, but Izaya supposed that his friends' presence would only make things more of a challenge.

"Hey there, Shinra, Dotachin~" greeted Izaya as he approached the two, grinning with as much innocent excitement as he could.

His grin faltered just slightly when he reflected on how the two had failed to invite Shizuo on their little outing. Perhaps Shinra and Kadota thought it was better that Shizuo didn't go anywhere Izaya was, but the young informant knew that the night would be just that less exciting without his favorite, impossibly strong monster.

Nothing made Izaya's day more fun than goading that mindless brute into an attack.

"Heya, Izaya. It's nice to see you out for a change," Shinra laughed (fortunately not noticing Izaya's lapse in enthusiasm) while Kadota merely nodded his head in acknowledgment at the smaller brunet.

"Oh, don't act like I'm never out and about," Izaya scolded.

"You know what I meant. Out doing something _normal_," the doctor-in-training amended with a smirk snarky enough to be worthy of Izaya.

"Shinra, you're the last person who should be telling me which hobbies are normal and which are not~!" Izaya chuckled, waving one of his hands at the other boy in mock offense.

"Okay, so you're both weird," Kadota muttered in exasperation, his shoulders hunching back as he leaned his head against the side of the club, "Can we go in now? Please?"

That very same tenseness that had been in Shinra's voice on the phone earlier now flickered across his pale eyes, but it was gone almost as soon as Izaya noticed it. Intriguing.

"That's a wonderful idea, Dotachin! Why stand around outside when so many adventures await us within?" Izaya giggled as he grabbed Kadota's arm tightly and raced inside of the club, ignoring the horrified expression on Shinra's face.

"E-eh? Don't leave me behind!" called Shinra.

Izaya hardly heard him, his eyes widening in barely-contained glee as the sights and sounds of the club overwhelmed him, rolling over him in heavily synthesized, neon colored, alcohol scented waves.

Maybe everyone here was just a lowly teenager controlled by his or her respective genitalia, but Izaya could tell there was plenty of havoc for him to wreak.

All he had to do was find the proper target.

* * *

Finding the proper target to harass was not going as expected. Izaya had tried to wander away from his friends multiple times, but each time he was dragged back by Shinra who then attempted to subtly distract Izaya with something else.

Of course the young informant had noticed this, and it only made him more eager to discover what it was that Shinra knew about Blue Moon that he didn't.

But despite his previous excitement, Izaya couldn't quite remember what he had hoped to find as he lifted his fifth, sixth, maybe even seventh drink to his lips. Had there been someone he was looking for…? No, that wasn't it…

The teenager scowled as the alcohol hit his tongue, and the very small, sober part of his mind told him that he should probably stop drinking unless he wanted to do something he regretted. But the rest of Izaya's brain was already clouded in an alcohol-induced haze, so he shrugged and downed the rest of the drink.

"Izaya," spoke a low, concerned voice at his shoulder, and the informant turned around to see Kadota staring at the row of empty glasses before his friend.

"Don't you think you should stop?" he asked.

Before Izaya could respond, his friend was helping him from the barstool, holding onto his wrist tightly as Izaya wobbled unsteadily on his feet.

"Nooo," whined Izaya, "Then Shinra'll make me dance with another stupid girl from our school, and I don't want to, Dotachiiin!"

Kadota frowned at the inebriated brunet, confused.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he won't let me go explore the club for myself," the smaller of the two pouted, "He was weird about us coming here, and now it's like he's afraid I'll see something I'm not supposed to…"

Kadota was a little surprised at Izaya's ability to speak in coherent sentences after the amount of alcohol he had consumed, but he didn't comment on it; this was Izaya after all.

"I don't think that's why–" Kadota started uncertainly, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, for Izaya's bright eyes had widened with realization.

"Oh my god, Dotachin~!" Izaya suddenly exclaimed, pulling Kadota forward as he turned around quickly to sweep his gaze over the large crowd filling the dance floor, "I've got it! This must be some kind of meeting place for powerful yakuza to discuss their drug deals," – at Kadota's perplexed silence, Izaya elaborated – "He must be afraid of us running into them or something. Well, that's too bad for him, because it was only a matter of time before the brilliant Orihara Izaya figured out this club's secret~"

And then, before Kadota could even think of stopping Izaya or saying something to crush his ridiculous idea, the brunet had pulled his wrist from Kadota's grip with surprising force and darted off into the mass of teenagers on the dance floor.

Izaya, dressed completely in dark red and black, was lost under the pulsing lights as Kadota tried to figure out what direction the other boy had even run off in.

Unbeknownst to Izaya, Kadota knew exactly why Shinra was so intent on keeping him close by. If Izaya were left on his own, he'd probably run right into…

Shit. Kadota had to find Shinra.

* * *

By the time Izaya had finally made it through the mass of grinding teenagers, slowed down by having to escape the insistent clutches of several females (and males) who dragged him back to "dance", he couldn't quite remember what he had been in such a hurry to discover.

"Heh… hehheh…"

Resting one of his hands against the nearest wall for support, it was all Izaya could do not to stumble to the floor as a fit of laughter overtook him. The nearest group of dancing teens gave him a fearful look before edging away from him, but the brunet took no notice.

"So even I can make stupid mistakes like this," he chuckled to himself, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "How human of me!"

As much as he enjoyed finally being able to understand the complexities of the self-loathing felt by his dearly beloved humans when they had only themselves to blame for a mistake, Izaya knew that he couldn't slip up again.

He was just sober enough to know that he was drunk and that – for someone like him – that was a very, very bad thing.

His fingers pinched tightly at the bridge of his nose in an attempt to still his reeling mind. First thing was first, Izaya had to meet up with Shinra and Kadota before he did anything else stupid because, intoxicated as he was, it was highly likely that he'd do or, even worse, say something he shouldn't.

But before Izaya could even move away from the wall he had come to lean his forehead against, the music ringing out loudly from the speakers changed to some irritating, cliché club music with a heavy bass line. It was as though someone were hitting the informant's skull with a hammer again and again, and he was _not_ pleased.

Maybe it was because he hadn't been drunk earlier, but Izaya was pretty sure that the music hadn't been bad when he and his friends had first entered. In fact, he recalled thinking that the DJ's music selection had been rather unique, choosing to play songs that were genuinely good rather than songs that simply had a dance beat.

It didn't really matter to Izaya how the music _had_ been, though. All he could think of right now was the terrible sound coming from the speakers and how badly it was hurting his already impaired mind.

Thoughts of finding his friends forgotten, Izaya pushed himself off of the wall, wobbling slightly as gravity seemed to pull him every which way, and headed off towards the back of the club to go speak with this terrible DJ.

* * *

Gaze flitting from his CDs, the DJ blinked with surprise to see a kid staring at him angrily. Nobody ever came to the very back of the club to speak with him, due to his being hidden behind a black partition completely out of sight. This kid must have some serious issue with his music selection to have come looking for him.

"Can I help you with something?" the man asked curtly.

The boy's eerily red eyes narrowed as he smirked, and the DJ shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He was nervous, and the boy knew it, which only caused him to feel more uneasy under the small brunet's amused observation.

"You're not the one who was working before," said the boy. He had been drinking; the way he took a careful pause between each word was a dead giveaway.

"No, I'm not. The other guy's on his break right now."

Rather than responding to this new bit of information, the boy cocked his head to the side as he walked a little ungracefully over to the large table before the DJ.

"It's a good thing you're just the back up, because your taste in music is embarrassing. I thought this place was at least high-end enough to afford a decent DJ, but I guess I was wrong…" said the boy thoughtfully as he rifled through the CDs on the table, holding each up slightly before grimacing and setting it back down.

Fists clenching at his sides, the older man forced himself to breathe deeply through his nose and count to ten before responding to the brat. Drunk or not, that was no excuse for this kid to be an asshole!

"Excuse me, but I've been at this for-"

"Your terrible song selection aside, where can I find this 'other guy' right now?" the boy interrupted, smirking in such a way that both made the DJ want to smack the look off of his face and made him too afraid to strike out at the brunet. Even if this kid were sober, the man had a feeling he'd be just as blunt and creepy.

So in order to get rid of the increasingly unwelcome presence, he replied:

"He's probably smoking in the bathroom," – and then, bringing his hand up to gesture vaguely towards a door a few feet away – "If you go out that door and continue down the hallway, you'll run right into it."

The boy stared dazedly towards the aforementioned door, his face tense as he appeared to be thinking hard about something. As some sort of realization came over him, a small, knowing grin tugged at the corners of his lips. He raised his hand in farewell to the DJ as he sprinted very unevenly away.

"Thanks so much~! You've been a big help!" giggled the boy.

And the DJ couldn't help but feel that he had just been insulted somehow.

* * *

Izaya crept down the hallway, his heart beating quickly in his chest while his thoughts became more coherent than they had been all evening. As he grew nearer to the bathroom door, the smell of smoke grew stronger, causing him to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Smoking really was an absolutely vile habit. If it weren't for the smell, Izaya wouldn't have minded so much; he had a sensitive nose, and he'd be thrilled if his lovely humans could understand that.

This particular cigarette smoke, however, was eerily familiar, and the brunet paused just outside of the bathroom door, uncertain. In his drunken state, it took Izaya a moment to realize why he knew this scent so well.

He had spent so many hours alone with this exact same smoke filling his lungs. Well, not quite alone; his friends had always been just around the corner of the wall Izaya would crouch behind on the roof of Raijin. He had never dared to walk over to the other side, because to do so would mean silencing the calm, deep voice that would reply to Shinra or Kadota, snuffing out the smoke of those cigarettes Izaya was becoming attached to.

In a school of almost three thousand students, the only one whose attention Izaya wanted was the only one he couldn't have. But his hopes of befriending the young monster of Ikebukuro were foolish, and he knew it. The only way he could ever get close to Shizuo now was during their fights.

Their fights were never enough, though, and Izaya always found himself wanting more after one of their violent squabbles…

"I'll prove to you how absurd the very notion is!" declared Izaya, bringing his foot up and kicking the bathroom door open with an unnecessary slam. Hehheh, it was more something that the very blond who had just been on his mind would do…

* * *

**Don't worry... there's porn in part two 8D; I just had to split this into two parts. It was waaay too long to post as one chunk!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onwards to the smut! :O  
**

* * *

Much like the obnoxious presence that had just destroyed his peaceful state of mind, Heiwajima Shizuo had been having a rather pleasant evening. That was, until the door to the bathroom suddenly swung open with a sharp crack into the adjacent wall, a teenager Shizuo knew too well for his liking strolling in.

His jaw clenched with barely contained rage, teeth crushing the lit cigarette in his mouth as Izaya let the door close behind him, reaching behind him to lock it and keeping his mischievous eyes on Shizuo all the while.

"Who the hell were you talking to just now, louse?" Shizuo ground out.

His gaze darted from the locked door to Izaya and back again. Had the flea come looking for a fight? Shizuo briefly wondered how Izaya even knew he'd be here, but he remembered Izaya's knack for knowing everything and anything that wasn't his business. Shizuo was surprised the other boy hadn't found him here sooner.

"Eh? I don't know what you mean, Shizu-chan. I wasn't talking to anyone. Maybe you're going crazy?" suggested the brunet, walking closer to Shizuo carefully, his playful smirk becoming a little too playful.

"Tch. If one of us is crazy, flea, it's you," Shizuo growled, "And what the fuck are you doing here anyway? I thought they kept this club free of parasites."

"Always so cruel to me…"

Shizuo barely caught the words Izaya murmured under his breath, and he frowned at the dejected tone in the flea's voice. Perhaps he had heard wrong. Fleas didn't feel dejected or sad.

"If anyone should be asking questions, it's me, Shizu-chan. I'm merely another guest at this club. Why a mindless brute like yourself would come to a place like this is beyond me. Shouldn't you be back in your cave by this hour?" he sneered.

Throwing his cigarette to the tiled floor of the bathroom, Shizuo moved towards Izaya, hands shoving off from the sink he had been leaning against. As soon as he moved, Izaya pulled his knife out of his pocket, flicking it open and holding it at arms length so as to keep the blond at bay.

"For your information, Izaya-kun, I work here," answered Shizuo, keeping his wary gaze on the flea's knife all the while.

Even if he did heal quickly, the feeling of that blade in his skin was not a sensation that Shizuo enjoyed. He'd be thrilled if he could escape this bathroom without a single wound.

Izaya's dark eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he giggled softly to himself.

"So you _are_ the mysterious DJ! It all makes so much sense now~ Why Shinra didn't want to come here, why they didn't invite you… why you're dressed like that," the young informant added, gesturing at Shizuo's attire with the knife he still held.

Shizuo scowled at the hint of derision he detected in the louse's tone. He was rather fond of his pink and white uniform, even if it was a little bizarre and completely unlike any of his other clothing. He was about to voice as much when Izaya spoke again.

"Though I never would have expected a protozoan like you to have such good taste in music. I shouldn't really be surprised that you've once again managed to surprise me, though…" muttered Izaya, speaking more to himself than to the other boy.

Unsure of how to respond to the indirect compliment, Shizuo instead worried himself with getting Izaya to drop his weapon. It wasn't that he would mind getting into a fight with the flea – especially since there was no way he could lose in such close quarters – but Shizuo was certain that his employer wouldn't be too pleased with him if he smashed a guest's face into a bathroom mirror. Even if that "guest" was no more than a worthless insect.

"Hey, flea, you can put the knife down," said Shizuo, "I don't want to get into a fight with you here."

Izaya laughed in response, his knuckles going white as he only gripped the flickblade tighter.

"Absolutely not, Shizu-chan. Unlike some people in this room, I'm no fool."

Rolling his eyes at the brunet's stubbornness, Shizuo took another step towards Izaya only for the flea to take one very unsteady step back. Anxiety caused Izaya's features to tense momentarily as he realized how uncoordinated his movements were at the same time Shizuo did.

It was only after the flea had nearly tripped over his own feet that Shizuo noticed the way Izaya's arm seemed to be shaking with the effort of holding the knife straight.

"Izaya, are you drunk…?" Shizuo asked.

"What kind of a question is that? Why would I ever be so stupid as to get myself drunk?" snapped Izaya, but now that Shizuo had picked up on the signs, there was no way he'd be able to lie his way out of it, and both of them knew it. Even as he tried to hide it, Izaya couldn't help the way his words slurred slightly into each other.

Shizuo cleared the distance between himself and the smaller boy, easily catching Izaya's wrist as the brunet made to stab him. Were Izaya sober, Shizuo knew that he would have earned himself a rather nasty cut, but the flea's movements were too slow now.

Scowling, the blond leaned towards Izaya's face and sniffed. Aside from the regular stench of louse, Izaya smelled strongly of alcohol.

"What were you saying about being stupid?" Shizuo sneered, tightening his grip on Izaya's wrist and causing the other boy to wince in pain.

The flickblade fell to the floor with a feeble clatter.

Izaya looked away, his eyes practically glaring a hole into the floor.

"If you want to hurt me, Shizu-chan, go right ahead," Izaya mumbled softly.

"I don't hit guys who can't defend themselves. Even if they are dumb fleas."

Izaya wrenched his wrist from Shizuo's grasp with surprising force. He stumbled back, but caught himself against the wall. Shizuo moved to grab Izaya to make sure the other boy didn't fall to the floor and crack his skull open – an accident for which Shizuo would surely be blamed – but his hands were slapped away angrily.

"Why?" Izaya demanded to know, "I'd take advantage of the situation if our roles were reversed."

"I guess I'm just a nicer guy than you are," replied Shizuo, shrugging his shoulders.

Why the fuck did the flea even care? Shizuo was giving him a break he definitely didn't deserve; Izaya should have taken the bit of mercy Shizuo was showing him and left already. Ungrateful louse.

"But not nice enough to be nice to _me_," Izaya said.

"W-what…?" asked Shizuo, too confused by the flea's words to be frustrated with his stammer.

Izaya was barely whispering now, and Shizuo had to lean down to understand what the small brunet was saying.

"You've never been nice to me, Shizu-chan. You're fine with Dotachin and Shinra, but you've hated me from the moment we met…" trailing off, Izaya brought his gaze up to Shizuo's face, and the blond's breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

Tears were gathering in Izaya's wide, red eyes.

"Stop talking before you say something you'll regret, flea," Shizuo warned.

A drunk, crying flea? Shit, he didn't know how he was supposed to handle this situation!

"Shinra and Kadota must be somewhere around here, right?" continued Shizuo awkwardly, "I'll go find them so they can take you ho-"

Before he had even made it to the door, Izaya's hands darted out to grip one of the white sleeves of Shizuo's jacket.

"No, I don't want to go home! Why's it always like this? You never gave me a chance, Shizu-chan, so give me one now," Izaya pleaded, clutching Shizuo's arm so tightly that the blond thought he might actually have a nasty bruise tomorrow.

"You're drunk and you're not making any goddamn sense," Shizuo growled, trying to pull his arm away but only bringing Izaya nearer to him in the process, "Now let me go so I can-"

"You really are an idiot," interrupted Izaya with a laugh devoid of any real mirth, "Even if I told you, I don't think that pitifully small brain of yours would be able to comprehend."

Shizuo meant to ask what the hell he was supposed to be able to comprehend, but before he even got the chance to take a breath, Izaya pulled him down by the black tie of his uniform and covered Shizuo's lips with his own.

Shizuo froze in shock, and he brought his hands up to Izaya's shoulders to push him away. He shoved with a little more force than intended, and once more Izaya almost lost his footing as he stumbled back, hurt written all over his face at the rejection.

Even as the brunet watched him sadly, all Shizuo could do was stare at Izaya in horror, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping over his face.

The flea's lips had been surprisingly soft…

"T-the fuck was that, Izaya?"

"It's called a 'kiss', silly Shizu-chan. Have you never been kissed before?" giggled Izaya, hiding any traces of his unhappiness.

Shizuo only blushed more at the question.

"Eh? You've really never kissed anyone before?" asked Izaya, and Shizuo wasn't sure whether or not to be offended or flattered by the flea's incredulity.

"Shut up!" Shizuo growled, "It's not like there's anyone I'd want to kiss anyway."

That hurt look was back in the louse's dark eyes for an instant before being chased away by a truly devilish smirk.

"Even if Shizu-chan's shy and inexperienced, it's better this way. Now he will belong only to me~"

"What the hell do you mean, louse?" the taller boy asked suspiciously.

Izaya chuckled at the question as he cleared the distance between himself and Shizuo, and the blond tried to take a step back but was stopped when Izaya grabbed his tie again.

Seriously, what was up with the flea? Shizuo didn't like the look on his face at all!

"Why are you so dense? I'll put it in words you can understand, idiot," Izaya said, yanking Shizuo down so that when he spoke his lips ghosted over the blond's.

"I want you."

And Izaya was kissing him again, the hand he had on Shizuo's tie moving up to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Izaya bit Shizuo's bottom lip, and the DJ opened his mouth to utter a curse at him, but the flea's slick tongue invaded his mouth before he got the chance.

Izaya's tongue ran along Shizuo's teasingly, and the blond involuntarily shuddered. What the fuck was going on? Though Shizuo's mind was recoiling with disgust at what was happening, he found his body growing uncomfortably warm as the flea ravaged his mouth, one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping the back of his jacket.

Finally breaking apart for air, Shizuo quickly placed his hands on the brunet's chest, holding him back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Izaya, stop…" he panted, "You don't know what you're doing. You're drunk. Besides… we _hate_ each other."

"One of the many mysteries of life: our minds and bodies don't always have the same desires. Just because I despise Shizu-chan doesn't mean I can't want him," responded Izaya, scowling at Shizuo for not understanding this seemingly obvious concept.

"And," the louse continued with an evil snicker that made Shizuo shiver, "if you hate me so much, how come you're already like this?"

And with that, he gave a squeeze to the growing bulge in Shizuo's pants.

"Hnn_ah_, louse… s-stop."

"It's okay, Shizu-chan~ If you're worried about me telling anyone, I won't. It'll just be our little secret," he said, his grin becoming impossibly more devious as he ran his fingers along Shizuo's clothed erection again.

"So how about it?"

Shizuo's heart was beating painfully in his chest as he peered down at the brunet, his sworn enemy. How could he agree to this when he knew things would never go back to the way they were? Sure, Shizuo would never stop chasing the flea around the school grounds and city, and they'd probably always be trying to kill each other, but they'd also have to deal with this new, confusing physical aspect of their twisted relationship. Because Shizuo knew that, if he agreed to this now, it certainly wouldn't be the last time he and Izaya had sex.

Another taunting rub against his erection made up Shizuo's mind for him. The crux of the matter was really very simple. Enemies or not, Shizuo was a hormonal teenage boy, and no one had ever touched him like this before, and – with his terrifying strength – it was highly likely that no one other than the insane flea ever would.

"Whatever," Shizuo finally sighed, and Izaya's eyes glittered with triumph, "But _I'm_ fucking _you_."

The flea's shoulders shook with silent laughter, and he buried his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck to keep from laughing in his face, clinging to the front of the DJ's jacket helplessly.

"What a trivial thing to care about," – Shizuo growled at this and Izaya shrugged – "Fine, fine. Whatever will get you to agree to it, Shizu-chan."

With that decided, Izaya once more attacked Shizuo's lips with his own, though this time he was much less desperate, caressing Shizuo's lips gently as he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull the taller boy down. Shizuo's body tensed reflexively from the close proximity to the flea, expecting to be stabbed at any moment by the stupid knife Izaya always had with him.

Ha! As if Shizuo was really afraid of a little parasite! Even if Izaya did try anything, he was too close to Shizuo and too drunk to be able to get away.

Reassured, Shizuo coaxed Izaya's mouth open, running his tongue along the flea's lips before thrusting it in to explore the brunet's mouth as thoroughly as he had explored Shizuo's. It was only fair.

Izaya's mouth tasted like alcohol, but rather than being disgusted, Shizuo found it intoxicating, his tongue running along the flea's as though he were trying to figure out exactly which drinks he'd had. The brunet let out a tiny groan into Shizuo's mouth, and the heat pooling between the DJ's legs intensified to a painful degree.

As though sensing his predicament, Izaya reached down with the hand that was not tangled in that blond mess of hair, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Shizuo's pants and diving into the other boy's boxers.

Shizuo broke apart from Izaya with a gasp. Little shivers were running up and down his body as the flea danced his fingers down Shizuo's hardened length, applying just enough pressure to pleasure him, but not enough to satisfy.

"_Shit!_ Hnn… flea," he moaned, biting his lip to keep from uttering a string of particularly embarrassing whimpers.

Encouraged, Izaya flicked his thumb across the head of Shizuo's erection, chuckling breathily at the way Shizuo bucked his hips.

"Better than you thought it'd be, ne, Shizu-chan?" he giggled, to which Shizuo merely grunted in response, honey-colored eyes shut as he focused on what Izaya was doing to him.

Izaya began to pump Shizuo's erection with much more force, continuing to tease the slit with his thumb as he tugged at the hardened cock with his middle and index fingers. Shizuo was moaning softly, still trying to hide how much he was enjoying this but failing miserably.

The blond leaned down to kiss Izaya again, his kiss sloppier than those before it as his body began to tense.

"Ah, Izay_aah_," Shizuo managed to pant against the other boy's mouth, "Close, s-so close…"

And Izaya abruptly pulled his hand away.

A single moment of confusion lapsed before frustration boiled in Shizuo's veins, and he grabbed the louse by the front of his shirt, holding him up so that they were nose-to-nose.

"What the fuck, Izaya?" he snarled angrily.

The tenseness and unbearable heat that had built up in his groin was beginning to dissipate as the cold air of the room cooled Shizuo's hot length, bringing him off the brink of climax.

Izaya didn't look the least bit concerned as Shizuo glared at him.

"Shizu-chan's not allowed to come yet," explained the flea, and he had the nerve to shrug his shoulders at the taller teenager.

And then, before Shizuo could threaten to tear Izaya's dick off unless he finished what he had started, an incredibly evil smirk curled the corners of the informant's lips as he continued.

"I want you to come inside me."

Silence followed this statement. Izaya dropped back down to the floor as the blond released him. Shizuo's heart was beating loudly in his ears as he stared down at the flea, whose pale skin was flushed a bright pink as he watched Shizuo carefully with those bizarre red eyes of his, waiting for a reaction.

"You _did_ say that you were going to fuck me," Izaya reminded him, grinning a little uncertainly.

"I guess I did," Shizuo said, and then – swallowing much too loudly for his liking – "Is that really what you want, Izaya?"

"Haven't we already been through this?" sighed Izaya, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me for double-checking," snapped Shizuo.

Izaya muttered something under his breath about evolution and poorly developed brains before pulling Shizuo back down to engage his mouth in something more exciting than conversation. As Shizuo tried to focus on both kissing Izaya and undoing the other's pants, the brunet staggered backwards, dragging Shizuo with him until the small of his back was pressing into one of the bathroom sinks.

"Ugh, just let me do it," the flea said, slapping Shizuo's hand away from his crotch where it was fumbling rather awkwardly with the zipper.

Izaya quickly undid his pants, pulling his boxers down along with his jeans and kicking them carelessly onto the tile. He gasped with relief now that his erection – already leaking with precum – had been freed from the confines of his pants.

Shizuo kissed the other boy's temple gently, trailing his lips down to the flea's jaw and nibbling his way up to Izaya's earlobe. He sucked on the sensitive flesh hesitantly, but his motions grew more confident as Izaya whimpered and gasped.

While he distracted the informant with his mouth, Shizuo's hands wrapped around Izaya's waist and maneuvered the smaller boy so that he was facing the mirror over the sink, his back to Shizuo.

Izaya flinched away from the cold porcelain, but Shizuo leaned over his back, keeping the flea in place as he nibbled on the back of Izaya's neck. The informant groaned at the sensation of teeth biting punishingly into his skin, encouraging Shizuo to bite and suck with more force, littering the brunet's neck with possessive marks.

"Haah, Sh-shizu-chan, stop teasing me," whined Izaya, arching back against the blond and rubbing his ass against Shizuo's erection, "Get on with it."

Grinding his teeth at the flea's demanding attitude, Shizuo's eyes glittered with malice.

"Oh, I'll get on with it, you goddamned louse," he growled in a low voice that only made Izaya shiver against him more.

Shizuo took a moment to carefully position himself before he began to ease his length into Izaya. He had only just gotten the very tip of his erection in, just enough for a sample of those deliciously tight walls, when a pitiful whimper made him freeze.

"O-oi, Izaya, does it hurt?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya brought his face up from where he had been hiding it on his forearms to glare at Shizuo in the mirror.

"Tch, of course not, idiot. What do you care anyway?" replied Izaya stubbornly.

Hands tensing on Izaya's hips, Shizuo had half a mind to thrust all the way into the informant; that'd teach him not to lie about his worthless feelings when someone else was trying to be considerate.

But he remembered what Izaya had said about him not being nice enough to be nice to him or whatever and pulled out with a reluctant sigh.

"Here," he grumbled, shoving one of his hands in front of the louse's face.

Izaya stared at the hand in confusion for a moment until he made the connection, smiling at Shizuo in the reflection of the mirror. The expression caused Shizuo's face to heat up even more; it was the first time he had seen Izaya genuinely smile. It wasn't a malicious smirk or a sarcastic grin… He was actually happy.

"Well, aren't you quite the gentleman…" Izaya remarked softly.

Shizuo groaned as his fingers were enveloped in the moist warmth of Izaya's mouth, the brunet's tongue taking special care to completely cover the digits in saliva. Heh, what was that the flea had said about it not hurting?

Once he had decided his fingers were wet enough (and because his erection was getting painful as Izaya did wonderful things with his tongue), Shizuo removed his fingers from the flea's devious mouth, moving them down to Izaya's entrance.

He glanced up into the mirror to see if Izaya's face was giving anything away, but the goddamned louse was hiding against his arms again. Sighing, Shizuo pushed one of his fingers into Izaya's tight entrance, ignoring the faint hum of discontent from the brunet.

Shizuo thrust his finger in and out slowly, reveling in the heat of Izaya's body. He hadn't been very enthusiastic about this originally, but as he imagined that hot flesh around his cock, Shizuo became much more eager to give Izaya what he wanted.

It wasn't very long before a second finger joined the first, and Izaya gave a gasp that sounded to Shizuo like pleasure, not pain. Smirking, Shizuo began to kiss and lick Izaya's neck once more as he scissored his fingers within the other boy, bringing his free hand down to stroke Izaya's neglected erection.

"_Nnnn, _Shizu-chan's good at this," groaned the young informant, canting his hips back slightly and driving Shizuo's fingers deeper.

"Lucky for you," Shizuo huffed under his breath.

Becoming bolder, Shizuo curled his fingers curiously within Izaya. He had never done this before, but being a teenager, Shizuo had heard enough about sex to know about–

"A-_ah!_ Fuck, _yes_," Izaya moaned, digging his fingers into his crossed arms as his body twitched violently beneath Shizuo's, "There, Shizu-chan!"

More cooperative than usual, Shizuo did as he was asked, pressing his fingers into the flea's sweet spot again and earning another string of appreciative moans and curses from Izaya. Izaya let the slow torture continue for a little longer before speaking up.

"Sh-shizu-chan, enough," he said quietly, pulling away from Shizuo's fingers so he could think clearly.

"You don't need to treat me like a girl. I'm ready," he chuckled.

Shizuo pulled his fingers from that intoxicating tightness before reaching up to pull Izaya's hair roughly, bringing his head up from his arms.

"Ow, Shizu-chan! What-"

"I want to see your face," said Shizuo, his eyes serious as he watched the brunet scowl at him in the mirror.

"Haha, you're surprisingly traditional for a protozo_augh-! _Sh-shit…!"

Izaya's sneer broke off into a feeble whimper as Shizuo thrust his entire length into him up to the hilt. The informant squirmed as he tried to adjust to Shizuo's size, his tight walls twitching about Shizuo's cock teasingly as his body spasmed.

Shizuo laughed softly at the flea's reaction, but was kind enough to cease all movement until Izaya relaxed. He watched the brunet's expression in the mirror carefully, stifling a sigh of relief when the pained wrinkles on Izaya's forehead finally smoothed out, his deep red eyes opening to peer at Shizuo expectantly.

There was a plea in those eyes.

Deciding that that was probably the best signal he would get to start moving, Shizuo began to thrust into that delicious heat erratically, his inexperienced body moving erratically and without rhythm. Izaya's fingers scratched against the sink as he tried to find purchase to support himself, rocking his hips back into Shizuo's and emitting breathless gasps and moans.

"Hnngh, Izaya…" Shizuo panted, his eyes unfocused as his lust dazed him, "Feels so good inside you…"

Izaya giggled as best he could between soft curses and affections.

Soon enough, the two boys' bodies fell into sync, moving against each other frantically as they both worked towards completion. The glass of the mirror fogged up as Izaya rest his cheek against its cool surface, his hot breath leaving a thick, white cloud on it. His eyes, narrowed in ecstasy, were focused completely on Shizuo's reflection.

Izaya found it hard to look away from the blond's face, fascinated by the way Shizuo's expression tensed with both concentration and pleasure as he thrust in and out of him again and again.

Maybe he hadn't been wrong about being able to change he and Shizuo's relationship. After this little encounter, maybe the brute wouldn't always feel compelled to attack him and push him away. Maybe they could even be-

A particularly deep thrust caused Izaya to cry out, the sound of Shizuo's name echoing off of the white bathroom walls as the blond struck that bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Shizu-chan… Shizuo, harder! _Please_," begged Izaya, his thoughts swimming incoherently as his mind – due to the combined effects of too much alcohol and stimulation – went numb, able to focus only on the amazing sensations racking his body.

Shizuo groaned Izaya's name in response as he complied, thrusting harder and harder against the brunet's prostate. His own body began to tense up, and he reached down to pump Izaya's erection, earning him a near-sob from the informant.

"Nnn…! Sh-shizuo, I'm gonna…" he tried to warn, squeezing his eyes shut as his cum splattered across the previously clean tile of the bathroom, his hips still feebly moving against Shizuo's as his body shivered in orgasm.

As soon as he heard his name fall from Izaya's lips so desperately, the flea's tight walls contracting around him, Shizuo let go, releasing his seed deep inside the other boy as he held Izaya's hips tightly.

"Izaya… Izaya…" groaned the DJ.

The two fell into relative silence as they tried to catch their breath, Izaya panting against the mirror while Shizuo draped himself over the flea's body, chest rising and falling shakily.

Once Shizuo felt like he could move again, he eased himself out of the brunet, and Izaya sighed at the loss, opening his eyes to watch Shizuo from between disheveled strands of his sweat-dampened hair.

As always, the louse was the one to break the silence:

"Ne ne, Shizu-chan? That wasn't so bad, right?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

Shizuo glared at him, thinking that Izaya was making fun of him. Really, the nerve of the flea to mock him when he had given the disgusting insect what he wanted! But as Shizuo's gaze searched Izaya's, he calmed down.

That uncertainty was back in his eyes, though he probably thought he was hiding it real well.

"Tch. Not bad for a shitty louse, I guess," mumbled Shizuo.

But their understanding of each other was a two way street, and Izaya grinned. He knew that it was as close to a compliment as he'd get from Shizuo, so he wouldn't complain.

Izaya turned around, leaning back against the sink so that he could direct the full force of his smirk at the taller boy whose arms he still stood between. There was a peculiar, warm look in his eyes that made Shizuo feel as though his heart was lodged in his throat, and he meant to comment on it, but it was gone the instant Shizuo opened his mouth.

"Hey, give me your jacket," the informant said suddenly, tugging at the front of Shizuo's work jacket.

One of the blond's eyebrows twitched.

"Eh? Why?" he growled.

"You'll just have to find out, Shizu-chan~"

Grumbling something about psychotic bugs under his breath, Shizuo unbuttoned his jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders and handing it to the other teenager.

Which Izaya then promptly used to mop up the mess between his thighs and on his stomach.

"H-hey!" shouted Shizuo, reaching out for the article of clothing, "That's my uniform, you bastard!"

Izaya moved the jacket away from Shizuo's frantic hands before he could get a grip on it, his red eyes glittering in amusement.

"Don't you think you owe me? This is _your_ mess after all. Besides, my clothes are too dark to use, idiot."

Shizuo snatched at his jacket once more, finally succeeding in freeing it from the informant's clutches. He snarled at Izaya as he examined the damage that had been done to the fabric.

"Fucking louse! You could have used toilet paper or something!" he snapped.

"Shizu-chan's so smart~" giggled Izaya as he began pulling his own boxers and pants back on (he was rather graceless in his intoxication). "I didn't think of that~!"

Shizuo grabbed one of Izaya's shoulders angrily, intent on beating the sarcasm out of the brunet's voice, but he saw that Izaya's face had gone strangely blank.

"What the fuck's wrong now, flea?" Shizuo asked coldly.

"I… I think I'm gonna be sick."

And with that, the young informant half-tripped half-bolted to the nearest bathroom stall.

* * *

Shinra and Kadota had just been about to kick down the door to the bathroom when it suddenly swung open. Shinra froze with one of his legs halfway in the air, desperate to pull his friends apart after hearing the curses and shouts from the other side of the door.

Shizuo stood in the doorway, an unconscious Izaya hanging from his shoulder with one of the blond's arms wrapped around his waist, his other carrying his white jacket.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" asked Shinra, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

Kadota took in the scene with a faint, knowing smirk on his lips. If he noticed the disheveled state of his friends or the bite marks on Izaya's neck, he didn't say anything, content to watch the exchange between Shinra and Shizuo.

"Stupid flea got sick. He drank too much," Shizuo explained simply.

"So you knocked him out?" pursued Shinra, horrified.

"Nah. Though I would've liked to," said Shizuo with a grin, "He threw up in one of the toilets and passed out. I always knew the flea'd be a lightweight."

Before Shinra could ask more probing questions, Kadota interrupted.

"Do you want any help with him?"

Shizuo's brows knit together in thought for a moment, and he looked like he was about to refuse.

"Actually… I don't know where he lives. I'll carry the dumb shit if you guys show me where to drop him off," Shizuo replied gruffly.

"Maybe Kadota and I should just take him," Shinra suggested with a nervous grin, "I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to come with."

Shizuo shook his head at that.

"No, it's kind of my fault he passed out. I knew he was drunk, but I was rough on him anyway," he explained.

Only Kadota noticed the way Shizuo's arm tightened ever so slightly around Izaya as he spoke.

* * *

"Give it back, louse, or I'll break your neck!"

"Eh~? Shizu-chan would kill me over something so small?"

"I'm serious!"

"So scary~! But if Shizu-chan wants his lunch back, he'll just have to catch me!" Izaya giggled, jumping on top of the bench the four boys were sitting on for lunch.

In one of his hands he held Shizuo's bento over his head while his other wielded his flickblade.

Kadota couldn't help but laugh as Shinra frantically tried to get Izaya to stop tormenting their enraged friend, waving his arms in a panic as he tried to pull the other brunet down from the bench.

"Shizu-chan's a big boy, Shinra~! He doesn't need any help getting his lunch back from his mean Iza-chan. Right, Shi-zu-chan~?" the informant said with glee, nudging the blond with his foot before dancing away from a now flustered Shizuo.

None of them had missed the "his" Izaya snuck into his sentence, but neither Shinra nor Kadota dared comment. It had been four days since the incident at the club, and Izaya had joined them every single day since for lunch despite Shizuo's threatening presence.

They had been surprised when the two didn't instantly engage in a destructive chase, but they decided that if Shizuo and Izaya wanted to reveal what had brought about this change in their relationship, then that was fine. But if not, they weren't going to pry.

Besides, it wasn't as if _everything_ had changed…

"You fucking parasite! Don't say weird things! And GIVE ME MY LUNCH BACK!" Shizuo snarled, trying to conceal his embarrassment as he lunged after Izaya.

"If you want it back, you're just gonna have to work for it~ Besides, if you care about something so much, you should keep a closer eye on it, Shizu-chan. It might just slip away if you don't," he said with a wink that only angered Shizuo further.

Shizuo moved closer, and Izaya darted off across the rooftop, weaving between other terrified students as he danced about with Shizuo's lunch over his head. The blond gave chase, and the two were off, leaving their confused friends behind them and hoping that Shizuo and Izaya didn't kill each other today.

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUN! Get the fuck back here, you coward!"

Shit! Shizuo was catching up!

As Izaya sprinted down the stairs that led to the roof, the loud pounding of Shizuo's footsteps behind him, he made a mental note to thank Shiki when he saw him later.

The yakuza had been right: Interacting with his fellow teenagers had been a great idea.

Though Izaya wasn't so sure it had made him any less abnormal.

* * *

**I don't think these were supposed to be this long or plotty, but I think I'm incapable of writing PWP orz I think it's because my porn is so lackluster. ANYWAY. Gotta post this to LJ really fast and then go to sleep, so I will see you cats later! :) Thank you for reading, and - as always - reviews make my day ^ ^**


End file.
